


Doctor May and You

by Lilian_84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84
Summary: A very hot, passionate moment with your teacher.
Relationships: Brian May/You





	Doctor May and You

**Author's Note:**

> Master and student relationship.

Doctor May and You  
Doctor May and you were very busy with work on your doctorate.  
\- Tommorrow I’ll take you to the observatory. We need to additional studies.  
You nodded. He was much older than you. His wide knowledge, professionalism and brilliant mind in everything he does impress you so much. He was a genius. It was the greatest honor to you that you has been choosen by him for doing the doctorate. You realized what the huge honor has met you.  
You listened to him in everything whatever he ordered. Fulfill his asks was a source of the deepest pleasure to you. Doctor May liked your submission and obiedience. He was strict and firm to you but he can be also kind, appreciated and gentle if you were doing well. So you did your best to satisfied him. You didn’t expect that you’ll be rewarded in the near future.  
In the next day you and Doctor May appeared in the observatory.  
Doctor May stood at the telescope. He checked the settings and ask you to come to him.  
You stood at the telescope and Doctor May was behind you. You felt his closeness and the warmth oozes from his heated body. You heard his heavy breath. Doctor May tried to explain you astronomical phenomema, but you can’t concentrate on his words. His hands embraced your waist strongly. You wore only short dress. You haven’t pants and bra underneath. Your breasts were getting swollen,your nipples started to be visible through the material of the dress, your pussy was getting wetter and wetter. Doctor’s hands clinched thightly on your waist. He started plant on your neck wet, passionato kisses. One Brian’s hand slip under your dress and grab your breast strongly. You moan with pleasure. Other Doctor’s hand slip under your dress and start fucking your pussy with his fingers. Only your groans with delight could be heard at the observatory. Brian fucked you with his fingers faster and harder. His passion was at apogeum.   
\- What’s going on, Sir? I feel something very tough and big slam into my butt…  
You moaned.  
Brian didn’t reply on your question.  
He violently takes off your dress from you. You was completely naked.   
Brian took off his clothes too and put his impressive, hard cock inside you.   
He started fuck you from behind.  
He pushed you faster and harder, with a wild passion.  
You screamed with esctasy…  
When he cum inside you, he turned you and start fuck you again licking and sucking your nipples at the same time. With these caresses Doctor May brought you to deepest excitment. Brian fucked you hard until you both reached yours orgasm. After that you kneel under him and took his still hard cock into your mouth. You sucked him and tease his shaft until he cum insidse your throat. After everything you both lied side by side in a very thight embrace.  
Doctor May gave you a passionate, deep French kiss and caressed your pussy with his fingers at the same time. You couldn’t get enough of each other.


End file.
